This application relates to nail clippers designed for manicures and pedicures. More specifically, this application relates to an improved nail clipper wherein the body of the apparatus can be manufactured out of a flexible, synthetic material, without causing the separate clipping portion of the apparatus to lose its precision and proper clipping quality.
Similar nail clippers are known from the French Pat. No. 996,752 and, in the form of so-called nail snippers from the German Pat. No. 478,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,415. In addition, it is already known, for example, from the German Pat. No. 3,043,552, to manufacture the body of nail clippers of synthetic material in order to save manufacturing costs and to use separate metal fittings embedded in the two members of the clipper body. However, synthetic material of a suitable toughness is relatively flexible in comparison to typically employed metallic materials. In addition, the cutting edges meeting each other in a line-shaped manner may not find very precise guideways in a separate clipper body, even if it is made of metal, and without said guideway, a proper cut may not possible.
It is, therefore, the objective of this invention to design nail clippers so that the cutting edges can find precise guideways, at least when the edges meet, which will make the respective clippers also suitable for cutting relatively thick nails.
This objective, as well as other objectives which will become apparent from the discussion that follows, are achieved, in accordance with the present invention, by providing nail clippers wherein the two members of the clipper body are provided with deflections which outwardly surround the two ends of the legs of the spring section such that they meet on the side opposite to the deflections which form the cutting edges and wherein, at the same time, they fittingly engage each other.
The engagement of the bent segments at the members of the clipper body that enclose the ends of the members of the spring section inevitably produces a precise guideway when the cutting edges meet. An additional improvement of the guideway is accomplished when, the two ends on the back side of the two members of the clipper body are guided in relation to one another as well.
The nail clippers can be utilized for both manicure and pedicures.
A preferred exemplary embodiment of such nail clippers is described in greater detail.